el pasado de nanami
by TsubasaX4
Summary: nanami se esta muriendo y tomoe no sabe que hacer y el porque de su estado, mizuki y kurama son los unicos que saben lo que estan pasando pero ambos prometieron no decir nada a tomoe, este estara dispuesto hacer lo que sea para salvar a su amada incluso dar su vida por ella


Verano, la época que hace felices a todos excepto a una castaña de nombre nanami, porque no le hace feliz pues siendo una deidad y teniendo como familiar a Tomoe el cual se está volviendo estricto y siempre se la pasa en la casa de citas en el infierno, solo habían pasado 2 meses desde que Tomoe le había dicho sus sentimientos, pero ella no se esperaba que Tomoe se alejara de ella, porque ahora Mizuki es el que la cuida todo el tiempo porque Tomoe está faltando mucho nadie sabe porque, pero nanami no quiere preguntar por miedo a decir alguna tontería, por lo que ha ido con la antigua deidad.

La chica se apresuró lo más rápido a llegar a ese santuario abandonado que estaba cerca de ahí, pero no iba sola Mizuki la acompañaba ya que cuando nanami le dijo a Tomoe que iba a salir a él no le importo y la dejo salir sola, y tampoco le importo si Mizuki la acompañaba, pero si le causaba curiosidad saber a dónde iba así que por eso la siguió sin que se diera cuenta.

Nanami toco la puerta y mikage la abrió sorprendido ya que ni Tomoe había descubierto su escondite y por eso se preguntaba porque nanami si

Nanami como…

Me permites pasar

Claro pasa

Nanami paso junto a Mizuki y se sentaron frente a la mesa, a mikage le causaba mucha curiosidad el saber de porque la chica estaba aquí y como lo había encontrado, por otra parte estaba Tomoe quien estaba viendo desde afuera por una abertura de la ventana.

Y dime a que debo tu visita

Quisiera saber cómo romper un contrato

Qué tipo de contrato

El que se hace para que un demonio sea tu familiar

Tomoe escuchaba toda la conversación sorprendido que era lo que pensaba su ama que es lo que quería hacer, acaso quería romper el lazo que lo unía con ella pero porque, él estaba consciente de su distanciamiento con nanami pero no esperaba que ella quisiera apartarlo de su lado.

Para que quieres saber eso

Quisiera romper el contrato con Tomoe

Cuál es la razón si se podría saber

Es algo personal y además no quiero decirlo ya que Tomoe está viendo y oyendo desde la abertura de la ventana

Todos se quedaron en shock porque como sabia nanami que Tomoe estaba oyendo la conversación, ya que ni mikage y Mizuki habían sentido su presencia Tomoe abrió la puerta de par en par dejando ver su cara la cual tenía el ceño más fruncido que de lo común, Tomoe entro y se sentó a lado de mikage quien seguía mirando sorprendido el rostro de nanami el cual estaba más serio de lo normal

Porque quieres romper el contrato

Eso es algo que no te incumbe

Pero tú quieres romper el contrato que nos une, porque no rompes el contrato que tienes con Mizuki

Tomoe miraba con ira a Mizuki quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo y miraba con tristeza a Tomoe y decidió hablar

Yo le he servido todos los días a nanami mientras que tú estabas en el infierno con aquellas mujerzuelas, nanami ya no necesita de tu servicio zorro

Quiero que ella me lo diga

Nanami miraba de manera muy fría a Tomoe, este la veía tristemente esperando a que la respuesta fuera otra pero no, fue la misma pero dicha de una manera muy cruel, Tomoe ya no quiso escuchar y se marchó de aquel lugar.

Note en sus palabras cierto toque de mentiras, por favor dime la verdadera razón por la cual ya no quieres a Tomoe como tu familiar

Nanami le conto la verdadera razón por la cual se separaba de Tomoe pero mikage no se sorprendió ya que le encontró sentido a todo lo que había pasado hace un momento

Era ya muy tarde y nanami y Mizuki habían regresado al templo pero no había rastro de Tomoe pero ninguno de los dos se preocupó ya que pensaban que él se había ido al infierno con aquellas mujeres

Crees que esto está bien nanami-chan

No me queda de otra pero el distanciamiento de Tomoe en estos dos meses me ahorro mucho trabajo

Ahora solo falta kurama

Con el ya quedo todo arreglado

Nanami bebía por primera vez el sake sagrado de Mizuki, ella ya había traspasado la mayoría de edad así que Mizuki no le podía reclamar, en otro en lugar muy cerca de ahí estaba un joven de pelo negro con el mismo corte de Tomoe observando a la deidad y al familiar los cuales bebían sake

_Serás mía Nanami _

Al día siguiente nanami se levantó temprano y se colocó su uniforme, ella ya asistía a la universidad solo un par de meses para terminar su carrera de música, a ella le encantaba tocar instrumentos sus favoritos era el piano y el violín una vez en su clase de música en la preparatoria escucho al piano y al violín juntos y se asombró por tal sonido que emitían esos instrumentos en ese momento quedo enganchada por la música.

Aunque Tomoe ni en cuenta de las habilidades de su ama dejo que entrara en esa carrera, el uniforme de nanami era algo atrevido, la falda era negra arriba de las rodillas una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo, y un saco negro pegado al cuerpo con un lazo negro, sus calcetas blancas y los zapatos negros ella agarro su maletín y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir su visión se hizo borrosa y estaba mareada callo de rodillas al piso, onikiri y kotetsu miraban a nanami preocupados, ellos no estaban enterados de la situación, decidieron llamar a Tomoe pero fueron detenidos por la voz débil de nanami.

Pero nanami-san está mal

Estoy bien solo que me he tropezado

Pero su cara está ardiendo quizás tiene fiebre

No tengo nada de eso

Entonces tómese la temperatura

Nanami fue por el termómetro y se tomó la temperatura los guardianes tenían razón ella tenía 42 de temperatura, pero ella quería ir a la escuela y no podía faltar.

Tengo 36 de temperatura estoy muy bien

Pero porque está ardiendo

Me he bañado con agua caliente supongo que están sintiendo la temperatura del agua

Los guardianes dejaron de preguntar y nanami dejo el termómetro en la mesa y se retiró.

Mas tarde los familiares se levantaron mizuki leia un libro mientras que tomoe bebia sake.

Porque

eh?

Porque nanami quiere romper el contrato

quizas porque se harto de que jugaras con ella

yo no jugue con ella

pues ella piensa que si ya que te la pasas siempre en el infierno y ademas la has abandonado ya ni te preocupas por ella y te volviste mas estricto

pero...

Pero nada tal vez deba de agradecerte porque cuando te vallas yo estare con nanami

si te atreves...

Nunca lo haria, yo la quiero mucho y por eso no voy hacerle nada _por ahora _

Tomoe miraba con odio a mizuki pero fijo su vista en el libro

que lees

queria saber mas de los humanos y nanami medio este libro dijo que era de medicina y que despues me trairia mas

Cuál es tu intención con ella maldita serpiente

Protegerla, estar siempre con ella

Eres una maldi…

Que hace el termómetro en la mesa

Los guardianes se acercaron a los familiares

Es que nanami-chan estaba caliente pero dijo que era por el agua y se tomó la temperatura

Mizuki tomo el termómetro y lo dejo arriba de la tele y siguió leyendo, y tomoe seguía bebiendo sake

En la escuela de música nanami luchaba para mantenerse despierta y poner atención, solo faltaba muy poco para salir pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un trueno seguido por la lluvia, nanami se maldecía mentalmente por no haber cogido un paraguas, seguía sumida en sus maldiciones que no se dio cuenta que su maestra le llamaba.

Eh?

Nanami-san me está poniendo atención

Lo siento profesora que me decía

Si podías pasar a darnos una demostración de tu talento

Nanami asintió y se postro delante de todos y comenzó a tocar en el piano, todos escuchaban con atención y veían con mucha más atención las manos de nanami que se paseaban por las teclas como si bailasen y creando melodías hermosas, aun con mucha temperatura nanami estaba muy concentrada y trataba de no equivocarse, al terminar la melodía su maestra la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso fue muy hermoso nanami

Gracias maestra

Eso me recuerda, mañana habrá un concurso para elegir a los que nos van a representar en los festivales de Tokio

Nanami estaba emocionada por el festival pero su felicidad se marchó cuando toco el timbre y trueno se hizo presente, nanami recordó que estaba lloviendo y se fue de ahí lo más rápido posible pero el agua hacia que las calles estuvieran más transitadas, pronto su visión se empezó a ser borrosa y solo faltaba un poco para llegar a casa unos cuantos escalones, ahora solo faltaba llegar al piso aventarse para descansar, para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta y no lo pensó dos veces y se aventó, pero callo en los brazos de tomoe quien estaba sorprendido Mizuki miraba sin entender pero pronto noto la agitada respiración de nanami y lo primero que hizo fue tocar su frente para sentir como ardía la chica, tomo el termómetro y se lo puso a nanami un rato después el termómetro marco 45 una temperatura demasiado alta para un humano.

Tomoe llévala a su cuarto tiene fiebre

Tomoe obedeció, y le cambio las ropas mojadas por un kimono y se fue a la mesa

Tomoe tienes que ir a compra medicamentos

Y porque no los compras tú, ella ya no necesita de mi servicio

Por dios tomoe tiene 45 de temperatura, hace un rato te estabas quejando porque ella quiere romper el contrato contigo, si no descansa puede morir idiota, esta no es una temperatura normal, su cuerpo no lo soportara

Tomoe miraba lo más sorprendido a Mizuki, no podía creer que la serpiente le había gritado pero era verdad hace un rato se quejaba y ahora no quiere comprar algo que podía curar a nanami


End file.
